L'itinéraire
by Timira
Summary: Ou comment aller à une simple fête se révéle plus aventureux que prévu. Song-fic sur la chanson "L'itinéraire" de Bénabar.


Et voilà un nouveau One-shot, écrit pendant un déjeuner. Franchement, quand j'ai écouté la chanson, la vision de notre bande de bras cassé préféré m'est venu tout de suite à l'esprit XDD

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson "L'Itinéraire" qui appartient à Bénabar.

Attention, langage peu chaste de la part de notre Goku national XD

Enjoy ! \o/

* * *

Tsuna soupira. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir que d'acheter un GPS. En y réfléchissant tout était de la faute à Reborn ! (1) Tout avait commencé lorsque Dino avait invité Tsuna et ses gardiens à une fête, assez loin du manoir des Vongola. Or, c'était le jour de congé du chauffeur et la limousine était en réparation. Et tout ce que Reborn avait trouvé à dire était:

"Et alors ? Il reste la voiture du jardiner. Vous savez tous conduire, sauf Tsunaze et ce crétin de Lambo, et ça entrainera votre sens de l'orientation !"

Et c'est ainsi que Tsuna s'était retrouvé sérré à l'arriére d'une petite voiture avec Ryohei, Lambo et Hibari, tandis que Gokudera conduisait et que Yamamoto lisait l'itinéraire laissé par Dino.

_A quatre sur la banquette arriére  
__A 6 dans une petite voiture  
__On tourne maintenant depuis deux heures  
__Cette fête, elle est bien quelque part !_

Ca pourrait être supportable vu comme ça. Sauf que ça faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient, et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

_L'itinéraire est formel  
__On aurait dû depuis longtemps  
__Quitté la nationale  
__Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à Orléans ?_

- On devrait pas avoir quitté cette route ? demanda Gokudera.  
- Ben en principe si... répondit Yamamoto.  
- Hé ! s'exclama Ryohei, C'est normal qu'on soit à Milan ?  
- MILAN ?  
- Mais, la fête de Dino-san n'était pas à Rome ? demanda timidement Tsuna.  
- Heu...

Hibari soupira. Là, ils commenceaient à être mals. Gokudera s'arréta et fit demi-tour.

_C'est bon gare-toi fais demi-tour  
__Je te parles sur le ton qu' j'veux  
__A cause de toi on fais un détour  
__D'une centaine de borne, si peu  
__Quoi j'arréte pas de me plaindre ?  
__C'est complétement fou !  
__J'aimerais étendre mes jambes  
__J'crois que j'fais de la rétention d'eau..._

- Yosh, c'est pas par là tronche de poulpe !  
- La ferme, crâne de gazon, c'est un raccourci !  
- Fais ce qu'il te dit Stupidera !  
- Lambo ! s'énerva Tsuna, N'insulte pas Gokudera-kun.  
- Je fais ce que je veux Tsunaze ! répondit le bovin en tirant la langue au théoriquement parrain.  
- Dis donc Gokudera, au sujet de ton raccourci...  
- Quoi, crétin de baseballeur ?  
- On est à 100 km de là où on devrait être.

- Tu sers à rien à l'extrême tronche de poulpe !  
- Ta gueule crâne de gazon ! Si t'es pas content t'a qu'a conduire !  
- Mais c'est exactement ce que je vais faire !  
- ONII-SAN, PAS PENDANT QU'ON ROULE !  
- Lambo veut aller aux toillettes....  
- LA FERME !  
- Une aire d'autoroute ! s'écria Yamamoto Faisons une pause !

Trois cigarettes, cinq cafés, un tour aux toilettes et un plein d'essence plus tard, ils repartirent, Ryohei et Gokudera ayant échangés leurs places.

_Si on r'connait quelqu'un à ses copains  
__J'espere qu'les miens sont très très bien  
__J'espere surtout qu'ils savent où on va  
__Parce que moi vraiment, les gars, j'chsais pas._

Tsuna soupira. Mais pourquoi était-il le chef d'une bande de bras cassés, complétement barges et incapables de lire une carte(2) comme eux ? En plus il faisait une de ces chaleurs, ils étouffaient là-dedans !

_Une fois quitté la nationale  
__Faut aller jusqu'au rond-point  
__Prendre à gauche direction Bonnevale  
__Il est où, c'putain de rond-point ?_

- "Au rond-point, prendre à gauche direction Naples", lut Yamamoto.  
- Je veux bien, mais il est extrémement nul part ce rond-point !  
- Et merde...

Soudain ils entendirent une siréne de police. Tsuna se retourna et vit que les policiers leurs demandaient de se garer. Ils s'arrétérent sur le bas-coté.

- Bonjour messieurs.  
- Bonjour.  
- Vous avez été flashé à 200 km/h.  
- QUOI ?

Le petit groupe se tourna vers Ryohei.

- Ben quoi ? On se trainait à l'etrême !

"J'ai envie de me pendre" pensa le pauvre Tsuna.

Après une engueulade et que Ryohei se soit fait retiré son permis, Yamamoto pris le volant, Ryohei ayant pris la place de co-pilote et ils reprirent la route.

_Ca déprime le conducteur  
__Qui n'avait déjà pas le moral  
__Une femme lui as brisé le coeur  
__Nous on le soutient, c'est normal.  
__Elle n'était pas digne de toi  
__Faut surtout pas qu'tu la regrette  
__En plus elle te trompait  
__On le sait, on se l'ait tous faite.  
__Vraiment tu mérite mieux  
__Elle ressemble à Jean Gabin  
__Nous remercie pas mon vieux  
__C'est fait pour ça les copains !_

- Non mais franchement Yamamoto, tu es bien mieux sans elle !  
- Mais oui ! Elle n'arrétait pas de te prendre pour un con, c'est mieux qu'elle soit partie !  
- Et puis franchement, c'était un thon cette fille....  
- Je le savais depuis le début qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi à l'extrême !  
- Non vraiment, faut pas que tu déprimes, elle, elle te regrette pas !  
- Tu mérie 100 fois mieux que cette pétasse !  
- Merci les gars....  
- En plus, cette salope te trompait.  
- Comment tu sais ça, Gokudera ?

- ........  
- Gokudera-kun, tu n'a quand même pas....  
- Oh une boulangerie ! J'ai la dalle, pas vous ? se ratrappa le gardien de la tempête.

Heuresement pour lui, c'est vrai qu'il commenceait à faire faim. Il s'arréterent donc pour acheter quelques viennoiseries.

_Si on r'connait quelqu'un à ses copains  
__J'espere qu'les miens sont très très bien  
__J'espere surtout qu'ils savent où on va  
__Parce que moi vraiment, les gars, j'chsais pas._

Tsuna restait silencieux en regardant ses gardiens se chamailler devant une carte du pays. Décidemment c'était de vrais gosses. Il se sentait de plus en plus comme un pére célibataire, bien que Lambo, I-Pin et Fûta ait grandis... Ils remontérent, et Gokudera reprit le volant et Ryohei l'itinéraire maudit.

_A gauche entrez dans le bourg  
__Après l'église 2ème à droite  
__J'ai l'impression qu'on se gourre  
__Qu'est-ce qu'on fout sur l'autoroute ?_

- Bon, on doit trouver une église et tourner à droite.  
- T'en connais extrêmement beaucoups toi, des églises sur le bord de l'autoroute ?  
- J'en ai marre bordel...

_On a bien sûr tenter d'appeller  
__On a laissé que des messages  
__J'imagine les portables bien rangés  
__Dans les blousons sur un lit à l'étage..._

- Bon alors ? demanda Ryohei à Tsuna.  
- Ca décroche toujours pas, je tombe tout le temps sur le répondeur...  
- Ce foutu cheval ailé peut pas avoir son portable sur lui, bordel de merde ? s'énerva Gokudera.

Tsuna commenceait à désespérer. Ils avaient roulés toute la journée et il commenceait à faire nuit.

_Tant pis, pour cette fête  
__On la trouveras jamais  
__L'itinéraire par la fenêtre  
__Va tout droit, on verra bien._

- Arréte toi, herbivore.  
- Hein ?  
- Fais ce que je te dis.

Gokudera s'arréta, se demandant bien ce que lui voulait Hibari, alors que le gardien du nuage n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du voyage. Hibari sortit, arracha l'itinéraire des mains de Ryohei et...le déchira, laissant les petits morceaux s'envoler au vent. Toute la troupe ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Hibari avait-il pété un cable ? Il jeta Gokudera, l'obligea à s'assoir derrière à coté de Yamamoto, pris le volant, et sans un mot, fit demi-tour. Tout le monde comprit qu'il rentrait. Et au fond il n'avait pas tord...

_Sérrés à six, dans une petite voiture  
__J'échangerais pas ma place  
__Même si on va dans le mur._

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils roulaient. Gokudera s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Yamamoto, qui avait sa tête sur le dessus de celle de son collégue. Lambo dormait sur Tsuna et Ryohei somnolait la bouche ouverte. Hibari conduisait calmement, et Tsuna regardait par la fenêtre, plongés dans ses penssées. Finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Au fond, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Et même si ce genre de scéne où ils galéraient complétement arrivait souvent, Tsuna n'échangerais sa place pour rien au monde. Car c'était ce genre de situation qui renforcait l'union de son groupe, et qui lui faisait comprendre à quel point ses amis étaient formidable...

* * *

(1) Comme toujours XD  
(2) Pardon Tsuna, mais tu sais pas la lire non plus la carte XD

Et voilàààà. Une petit review ? :3


End file.
